Demon Bairmaid's Light
by WithFlamingWings
Summary: Lisanna is willing to give Natsu up if he'd be happier with someone else. Fortunately for her, her direct competition already has a girlfriend. Unfortunately for Natsu, that girlfriend isn't big on even implied sharing.


**Funny little Mira/Lucy ficlet I thought of when someone sent me a drabble about them.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, if you think I do you're kind of dumb.**

* * *

Lisanna only had eyes for Natsu.

Ever since she had returned from Edolas, returned to her real life, he was all she could think about. He had welcomed her enthusiastically of course, seemed to enjoy her company, all around seemed to have her pick up where they had left off in their friendship before she had disappeared.

Now he had a blonde by his side, though. One that seemed to be taking a place that was rightfully hers! It was irritating! It was also very obvious that they had deep feelings for each other, ones that Lisanna didn't know if she could compete with. They had been through so much together in the short time the blonde had been in Fairy Tail and much of it very emotional for the new girl, that could create certain bonds that even a childhood friendship may not be able to trump.

Lisanna, as much as she had tried, was finding it hard to dredge up enough hate in her for the bubbly blonde to actually push her out though. She was so upbeat and bright, something her Edolas counterpart lacked. There was just something about her that drew you in and made you feel safe, happy, and powerful.

So, Lisanna decided to do what a good friend was supposed to and support her friend in his happiness, even if it meant giving him up to someone else.

The start and rather abrupt end to her plan happened on a relatively quiet Friday, two weeks after she had returned from Edolas.

Team Natsu was all sitting around their normal table with Lisanna joining them so they could tell her more about their adventures. Of course, this quickly devolved into Lucy and Erza lecturing Natsu and Gray about their constant fighting. Lucy had turned the tables on Erza, remarking that her self-control wasn't much better when Lisanna saw her opportunity.

Lisanna looked over to her best friend with a mischievous smile, "So Natsu, when are you going to ask Lucy out?"

The youngest Strauss expected blushing or stuttering, choking on his food or even a yelled denial. Hell, from Natsu she may even have expected a deadpanned date of sometime in the near future when he hoped to asked her out.

What she did not expect was the guild to go deadly silent and look to her in horror as Natsu paled.

"W-what?" Natsu stammered, "W-why w-ould y-ou say that Lisanna!" he looked around the guild with a frightened expression, "She didn't hear you did she?"

"Who didn't..." Lisanna was cut off by a loud growl of Natsu's name that echoed in the guild.

"Shit!" the fire-dragon squeaked before trying to dive under the table.

He didn't make it that far before he was pulled up by his ankle and slung across the guild by a figure that Lisanna was very familiar with.

Lisanna blinked up at her older sister in shock. Mira stood there in full Satan Soul, glaring at Natsu with her tail swishing agitatedly.

Natsu pressed himself back against the wall he had been thrown into and held up his hands in surrender, "I d-didn't do it Mira! I s-swear I d-didn't! And I don't plan to!"

Lucy quickly moved from her spot and slid around to stand in front of Mira. Lisanna's jaw dropped as the blonde fearlessly slid her arms around Mira's waist and stroked at her wings gently while she nuzzled into Mira's breasts, "Calm down Mira. Lisanna asked. She didn't know. Natsu is only a friend." Mira didn't stop glaring at Natsu but she did wrap her arms and tail tightly around Lucy, who still didn't seem to care that she was so close to what was essentially a demon.

"Um, I think I missed something here." Lisanna piped up weakly.

"Lucy is dating your sister." Gray whispered urgently, "Mira's _very_ possessive."

"Mira and Lucy are dating!" Lisanna screeched, finally drawing her sister's gaze to her and away from Natsu. Lucy stayed with Mira as she turned, not that the demon takeover mage was allowing her move out of her embrace in the first place. "How...When...WHAT?!"

"We started dating five months ago after Phantom Lord." Mira answered truthfully, her voice still deepened by the transformation.

"But...but, you guys don't spend time with each other at the guild!" Lisanna shouted, "And Lucy's certainly never come over to the house since I've been home!"

Mira glared at the guild members around them, "We have to avoid each other at the guild usually because the one time we made out in the guild three-fourths of the members fainted from blood loss." Lucy blushed all the way up to her ears.

"Hell yeah we did!" Cana shouted, "That was hot!"

"And I've not gone over to your house since you've returned because we wanted to give you a chance to settle in again before we sprang this on you." Lucy continued kindly.

"But," Lisanna let out a frustrated noise, "I'm so confused. Mira, I've heard you talking about who Lucy would make the cutest babies with."

Lucy let out a light laugh and Mira dropped her Satan Soul to beam at her sister, "Of course I do! When we decide we want babies, we're going to want to ask for a donation from the guy who will mix the best with Lucy! We're going to have the _cutest_ babies ever!"

"Unfortunately, Natsu is on the short list because Mira is in love with the idea of a pink haired baby." Lucy sighed, with a fond smile still on her face.

"It's not pink it's salmon!" Natsu yelled, he was ignored.

"Unfortunately..." Lisanna rasped numbly.

Lucy nodded, "I do _not_ want a little dragon slayer. Natsu already destroys the guild by accident, can you imagine how much damage a little one could do just trying to play? Or how much of a wreck I would be pregnant with a little dragon?"

"Uh..." was all the youngest Strauss could get out.

"Lisanna?" Mira called softly, her arms tightening around Lucy again as worry creased her brow, "Are you...are you alright with this?"

"Oh! What? Of course!" Lisanna said jerkily, "I mean..." she looked between the two with the new knowledge and her hope returning, "You're happy together?"

Lucy nodded, "Your sister is my home, where I feel the safest."

Mira looked down at Lucy with a wobbly smile, "Lucy calms my demons. She's my light."

Lucy looked up at Mira's comment with love struck eyes before pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss, the whole guild cheered and hooted at the sight. Lisanna smiled, happy that her sister was happy and hopeful that this now meant she could be the one to date Natsu.

"Alright, alright!" Erza called over the racket, "Break it up you two! Before half the guild faints!"

"Don't take away our entertainment spoil sport!" Cana yelled, half the men roared in agreement.

Lucy and Mira broke apart giggling as Erza started a brawl with the peepers. Lisanna couldn't help snickering as well.

In the midst of the ruckus, Lucy and Mira moved over to sit on either side of the animal takeover mage, "You know Lisanna," Lucy began slyly, "if someone else were to bag Natsu, they could produce the pink haired babies Mira wants so badly."

"Yes," Mira purred, "someone who could make me aunt to the cuties."

Lisanna let her head thump to the table. Now, it would seem, Mira had backup.

* * *

 **The end? I mean probably, this isn't a very popular ship but if inspiration strikes I'll certainly add something on.**


End file.
